Total Drama Reunion:5 Years and a Baby Later
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: The campers come back after 5 years and one of them has a surprise
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay this is my first story so it may not be its best and I may not update regularly This may be sort of long. So Please Enjoy!**_ Italics mean it is a flashback or I am describing someone._

"Hey Everybody! It's your favorite host Chris McClain from the Total Drama Series. So we are doing a 5 year reunion show on all our old contestants. So here is Gwen."

The Boat of Losers pulls up onto The Dock of Shame, carrying a fair skinned woman with chocolate brown hair. "Is that Gwen?"Chris asks. Chef just shrugs his shoulders.

_In fact it was Gwen; she had changed dramatically since being on the Total Drama Series. Her hair was dyed back its natural chocolate brown color, and it was cut into short swinging bob. Gwen had also become an art teacher at an elementary school. Her attire had changed too, her mini skirt and combat boots had been traded in for dark wash skinny jeans, and black peep toe heels, and her Hot Topic top for a white tank top with black accents._

"I can't believe I'm still under contract! I hate this place and I am going to gag if I have to stay in the same cabin with Heather again!" Gwen complained.

"Oh Yeah, constant complaining that is Gwen!"Chris said beaming with his own brand of sarcasm.

Gwen walked onto the dock ,greeting Chris with a grimace. "Okay our next camper DJ!"

_DJ looked basically the same except for taking off the beanie, and beefing up a little bit more. DJ has gone to veterinary school, and has been working for the ASPCA, and living in New York with his fiancé Katie. _

"What's up my man!" Chris said while giving DJ a "bro-hug" "Notin' much Chris." "Oh Hey, Gwen!" DJ said while giving Gwen a hug bear hug.

"Here are our next campers Geoff and Bridgette."

_Bridgette had bangs down to her eyelids and long wavy layers down to her upper back. She was wearing a green bohemian style tunic as a dress, and brown gladiator sandals. Bridgette had become a surf instructor and secretary for husband Geoff's catering company Baja Bites._

_Geoff had stayed almost the same except for the fact that he exchanged his pink button up for a white one and he actually buttoned it up._

Bridgette and Geoff greeted their old friends. **[AN: I am only introducing the main characters]**

Next to Arrive are Beth ,Cody ,Eva ,Ezekiel ,Harold ,Heather ,Izzy ,Justin ,Katie ,LeShawna ,Lindsay ,Noah Owen, Sadie, Trent, and Tyler.

Courtney came up to the dock with something in her arms. As the boat got closer everyone except for her close friends Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ became shocked that it was a baby. This child had to be only 3 months old and it also looked a lot like a certain camper, Duncan.

**AN: Okay I know I didn't introduce Duncan or anything but this just an intro. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: After one review I made the decision to make another chappie I hope you guys like it. I will try my best to make it longer.**

_Courtney arrived wearing a red maxi dress with a black dragon design on the side. Her hair is cut into Rihanna style and it a blonde streak in the front. She held a baby boy in her arms he had a shade of skin that was a tinge lighter than Courtney's. He had the darkest ebony curls has hair. His eyes were not Courtney's dark coffee but, more of a soul-piercing blue. He was draped in a blanket that was printed with fire trucks, and embroidered in Yellow was "Cole", which everyone assumed was the infant's name_.

**Courtney's POV**

"Hi Everybody!" I said while waving only one arm because she had a 13lb baby boy in her arms. "Hey Coco! (Geoff's nickname for Courtney)" "Hey Court!"" Hey Ma!" My three best friends Geoff, Bridgette, and DJ hollered at me. "Oh let us help you with your bags", Geoff and DJ volunteered. I happily obliged. After pointing DJ and Geoff to her bags, I noticed the extremely awkward silence. Every single camper except Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ, had their mouths agape. To break the silence I said, "Oh there is a little someone I want you guys to meet."I ushered Cole down to everyone's level "This is Cole!" This brought tons of "Awes!" and "Isn't he just the cutest thing!" from all the girls and Owen.

"Okay Campers! If you are done cooing over the baby, report to your old cabins! Courtney, you go to Chef Hatchet!" Chris instructed.

"Bossy Girl!" Chef Hollered. "Come're ""Yes Sir," "Let me see the kid." I handed Cole to Chef. "He's that delinquent's isn't he?" Chef bluntly questioned. "Yes Sir He his Duncan's", I replied in a mouse-like tone. "Well why isn't he here what happened?" I proceeded to tell Chef what happened.

_"Well about one year ago Duncan and I were living together; everything was perfect nothing could have been any better. Then Duncan went into the Marines, like he always planned to. He ended up having to go to Iraq. We wrote to each about 3 months. Well in my last letter I wrote to him that I found out that I was pregnant. He never wrote me back, at first I just thought the letter was taking a long time to get through, and then I thought okay I got lost in the mail, and finally I just decided that he got the letter and never wrote back. Until one day when I got a letter in the mail, saying that he was Missing in Action. So I automatically assumed that he was dead and about 5 months later Cole, my last memory of him came."_

As I finished my story I felt the one tear coming down my face ,and then I felt a warm embrace from behind and I turned around to see that it was…

**AN: I hate cliffs but I just had to add one. I know my chapters are short but I guess that is just my style. Pleez Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank Mexican-diva1204 you have inspired me to write the third chapter Hope everybody likes it!**

**Yes I did spot some grammatical errors (after the fact) in the story, so I hope to fix that. On with the story!**

**Courtney's POV**

These arms wrapped around me seemed warm and familiar, I didn't want to turn around out of fear, but all that fear was whisked away when I heard that memorable word.

"Princess, did you miss me?" Duncan asked choking back tears. I turned around to see that it was him, and I fell into his embrace. Suddenly, I felt something warm and wet plummet, into my hair. It was a tear Duncan's tear. After being in his arms, for what felt like forever, I looked up to see a man. Not the older boy I knew but Duncan Ross Winters, a man.

He looked much different too. His green and black fauxhawk was gone, and in its place was a burr cut. His soul patch vamoosed to for a nice clean shaven look, and of course you know the piercings have vanished. He looked like a completely different person.

"Duncan I think there is someone you need to meet." "Who Courtney?" Chef handed Cole to me, and I handed Cole to his father.

**Duncan's POV**

"This is my son?"'Yes Duncan, Cole Ross Winters is your son", Courtney replied. When I saw my face in this little boy's I knew my life would never be the same. I took Courtney's hand in mine and we walked to the Mess Hall.

"Omigod, Duncan!" was the only thing I heard before two women hugged me. I had to do a double take but I soon realized it was Bridgette and Gwen. Everyone had looked so different, but I guess I did too; a year in the Marines really changes you.

After catching up with everyone, Courtney gave Cole to his Aunt Bridgette to put him to bed.

I walked out to the dock and sat down, and I soon felt a present behind me. I turned around to see that it was Courtney. I motioned for her to take a next to me." Duncan, I thought you were dead." She paused and I could see that her eyes were blood-shot and glassy.

"Courtney, Look at Me. I'm here now, and that is all that matters." I consoled. "Duncan, All I want to know is why they thought you went missing." She made out between sobs. So I proceeded to tell her why her heart had been tattered.

_We'll one day before I was supposed to come back to be with you , we were out patrolling, and a car bomb went off right next ours, everyone else that I was patrolling with ran away, but I just saw this little girl Farah, and she was caught in the fire. I couldn't just leave her there. So I reached into the fire, and got her out. I ended up having 2__nd__ degree burns on my upper arms, and along my forearm and right hand._

Courtney took my hand in hers and examined it as if it was the first time she ever saw one. Princess gave it a small peck, which brought out my signature smirk. I looked into her deep mocha orbs, and gave her kiss that held a year's worth of passion.

**Okay I know it took awhile to get this chappie out, but pleez review and in your review send in some ideas for my Bridgette and Geoff storyline.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OVER A YEAR, since my last update. Wow.

PS: Most of this chapter was written in January/Febuary.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Good Morning, Campers!" I heard Chris holler. I opened my eyes to have the bright summer sun shine in them, causing me to close them again. I felt Duncan's strong arm around my waist. Man, has he beefed up, I mean he was sexy before, but now, let's just say I wouldn't mind having a few more children with him. My eyes began to drift down his Adonis-like body. His abs were; rock hard and his… Oh my god, he's naked. Then I pressed my hand to my own chest. **I'm naked_ too_.**

"Duncan!" I screamed.

Startled, He fell down to the hardwood floor with a thud and grunted, "Ouch, Good Morning Princess."

"Duncan, Did we?" I asked while wrapping the old grungy, cabin bed sheet over my body trying to cover up.

"Well, One I've been away from you for a year; Two I have been with a bunch of dudes in Afghanistan for a year; Three judging by the fact, that were both naked. I'd say yes we did have sex." Duncan cockily said while grabbing a pair of boxer-briefs and putting them on.

We both rushed to put some clothes on, I decided to wear a pair of seventies-like jean hot-shorts, a red v-neck baby tee, and I put on a pair of comfy flip-flops. Duncan grabbed a pair of khaki cargo shorts, white t-shirt, and his old red chucks.

I smiled when I saw his old shoes; he caught on to my grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Duncan asked while tying the vintage red shoe.

"Nothing at all, Dunky." I innocently said while biting on my index finger. I soon felt Duncan come behind me and pick me up bridal style.

"Well if you won't tell me anything now. I may, have to punish you later." He whispered with a sultry tone into my ear.

I just giggled as we walked out to the Dock of Shame.

As soon as I got outside to the dock, I saw Cole and Bridgette, I ran to my son.

* * *

"Hi honey, how was the night with Auntie Bridgette?" I cooed while snuggling my three month old son.

Chris then got on his megaphone and said," Courtney, We all should be asking you, about your night last night." My eyes bugged out and I looked over to Duncan who looked cockier than ever giving Geoff a high five. I huffed." Yeah, next time you do the deed in my camp, try to be a little bit quieter."

A wave of awkward laughter arose from the ex-campers.

My face turned a beet red, while Duncan remained calm.

Chris proceeded with his morning report," Okay ex-campers, Today, We are… I mean you are, going to split into teams, again. So when I call your name go to my right. Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Sadie; you are the Feminine Ferrets."

I walked over to Chris's right and sat on the tree stump that was painted hot pink. I looked down at Cole, and rubbed his black curls.

"Okay guys, you all go to my left. Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Noah, Owen, Trent, and Tyler; you are the Masculine Muskrats."

All of the guys rolled their eyes and sat down on the tree stumps that were painted navy blue.

"Why didn't you just say we were split into males and females?" Noah asked with a pessimistic bite in his voice.

Chris rolled his eyes, and ignored the cynical comment.

"Today's challenge is… an obstacle course!"

We all moaned and groaned, even little Cole gave me a grimace that mirrored his father's.

Chris ignored the groans again," Okay, there are three parts to this challenge. The first part," Chris pointed to the cliff on the other side of the island," to run to the cliff with your team's baton. Once there you will pass it off to the person at the top of the cliff."

Chris pointed to the top of the cliff. "That person will then jump into the water, and swim back to the Dock of Shame and hand the baton off. That person at the dock of shame will run back to the campfire. Does that sound good?"

We all looked at one another and seemed to come to a non-verbal understanding. "What if we don't want to do the challenges? I mean we don't have to. It's not like this show is being filmed or anything? So, how about we just relax and catch up?" Duncan said while earning everyone else's approval.

Chris shrugged," Whatever I'm not even getting paid enough to care." Just like that Chris and his lackey Chef walked back to their fancier cabin to do whatever it is they do.

Duncan walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. We are going to spend the day together, just the three of us he told me. Cole cooed and Duncan grabbed him out of my arms. He snuggled his son close to himself, and I could feel the love coming from him towards his son. There was this bond that was already forming between them, even though they only met last night.

I smiled at the two, "We will have lots of family time, how about you spend the day with your son."

Duncan smirked back. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! It has been over a year since I have touched this story. I am really surprised that people are still reading this. My writing has improved so much since this first story. I really have no idea how I even considered this good. But, I digress. Since it has been so long, I have run out of ideas for this story. So, I was wondering of you all will help me with that! I need ideas and lots of them! Lots and lots of ideas! I will take ANY idea and attempt to fit it in here, no matter how crazy it is.

Well Review!

And

Best Wishes,

fulltimereviewer


End file.
